


Leaving

by Wallwalker



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Community: fic_promptly, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallwalker/pseuds/Wallwalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zhu's Hope was lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

Zhu's Hope was lost.

Shiala took her last look at the ruined colony. There just hadn't been enough manpower to repair what they'd lost. Too many colonists had died, forced by the Thorian to fight a hopeless battle. She'd tried to help, to make up for hurting so many. But she was a commando; she was a destroyer, not a builder. She should have known better.

She'd promised to stay with the remaining colonists, and she would. But she hated leaving Feros. It felt like her world, her home. But that was all finished, now.

Slowly, sadly, she turned away.


End file.
